La venganza de Cora
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Título: La venganza de Cora Tipo: Drama/Romance/Humor. Swanqueen. Disclaimer: Situado tiempo antes de que la madre de Regina volviera a Storybrook, Regina la daba entonces por muerta. Resumen: Cora vuelve a Storybrook con la intención de vengarse de su hija por haberla dejado encerrada en un espejo durante años, lo que Regina no imaginaba era el cambio que iba a dar su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Título: La venganza de Cora (1ª parte)

Tipo: Drama. Swanqueen.

Disclaimer: Situado tiempo antes de que la madre de Regina volviera a Storybrook, Regina la daba entonces por muerta.

Resumen: Cora vuelve a Storybrook con la intención de vengarse de su hija por haberla dejado encerrada en un espejo durante años, lo que Regina no imaginaba era el cambio que iba a dar su vida a raiz de ello.

Storybrook

-¿Dónde se ha metido?- se apresuró a preguntar el pequeño Henry mientras miraba por todo el mausoleo de Regina.

Emma agarró a Henry del brazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantenía su arma en alto.

-¡Vámonos de aquí Henry!

A la mañana siguiente,

Regina se encontraba tomando un café en el Grannis, Emma entró y al verla se inquietó, fue a la barra, se sentó en un taburete y le pidió a Ruby un chocolate; mientras esperaba a que se lo diese, Emma giraba su cabeza en dirección a la alcaldesa, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

Henry salió del baño y miro a Emma:

-¡Hola mamá!

Regina se giró,

-Ah, hola sheriff Swan, ¿qué hace usted por aquí?

-Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿qué hace usted? ¿Henry no tendría que estar en el colegio?

Regina se levantó y se acercó a Emma.

-No ha pasado una buena noche, tuvo pesadillas y se despertó con algo de fiebre.

-Vaya por dios- Emma se acercó a su hijo y le tocó la frente, éste le dedicó una mirada de temor.

-¿No has desayunado?

-Señorita Swan, yo soy su madre, estoy pendiente de ello, dice que no tiene ganas y es comprensible después de la noche que ha pasado.

Regina se apura el café, deja el dinero en la barra y coloca una mano en el hombro de Henry para indicarle que se levantara.

Emma miraba a Henry, y luego a Regina, tenia la intención de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Regina y Henry se fueron.

-¿Y ahora que hago?

-¿Te pasa algo Emma?- dijo Ruby inclinándose sobre la barra y por ello asustando a la sheriff, se la veía ausente.

-Ehm.. no, nada, nada

En su mente ella recuerda lo que sucedió el día anterior, Henry la había convencido para ir al mausoleo de Regina porque había tenido un sueño con una misteriosa mujer.

Flashback

_-Henry esto es un error, si Regina se entera_

_-Shhh- le espetó el pequeño –por ahí-, se adentraron en una gran sala donde residían objetos de otros tiempos-fue por aquí_

_-¿Qué fue por aquí? ¿tu sueño?_

_-Sí, .. aquí la veíamos, salió a través de un humo negro, estaba aquí, y buscaba a mamá_

_-¿Soñaste con Regina?_

_-No con ella… soñé con su madre, Cora._

_Al pronunciar su nombre una neblina negruzca se materializó entre ellos dos y tras ella apareció la figura de Cora._

_La señora se quedó mirando a la pareja y Henry gritó -¡Es ella! ¡Es Cora!- Emma lo miró confusa, y sacó su arma. El niño se escondió detrás de su madre al rodearle Cora –tranquilo tranquilo, no he venido a por ti niño._

_Henry abrazó a Emma y la miró, ella seguía con el arma en pie._

_-¿Entonces a por quién has venido? ¿a por mí?_

_La mujer se rió con malicia –no seas tan presuntuosa chiquilla, he venido a vengarme de lo que me hizo mi hija._

_En ese momento una nube negra inundó toda la sala y se evaporó. _

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana, Regina estaba en su oficina, cuando olió a quemado. -¿Henry?- gritó mirando en dirección hacia su puerta. Un humo negro comenzó a salir por debajo de su puerta, corriendo la abrió para comprobar que toda su casa estaba en llamas. Se dispuso a hacer un conjuro para apagarlo pero fue en vano. -¿Henry estás bien?- Se asustó al no obtener respuesta, y verse vulnerable la aterró, desconocía por qué había perdido sus poderes.

El humo se extendió por toda la casa y comenzó a salir por las ventanas, la gente del pueblo se reunió en torno a ella. –¡Llamad a los bomberos!- exclamó uno de los enanitos.

La sheriff pasaba con su coche cuando vió aquella manifestación de vecinos en mitad de la caretera -¿Qué está pasando?- dijo saliendo del coche.

-¿No lo ve? Es la casa de Regina, está ardiendo.- le contestó otro enanito.

Mary Margarett y David llegaron corriendo -¿qué está pasando?, pregunto ella a Emma, tras ver su coche aparcado. En ese momento salió Henry sano y salvo por la puerta de la casa, y Emma corrió en su ayuda, lo abrazó con fuerza y preocupada le preguntó -¿estás bien?- le observó la cabeza, los brazos. -¿Y tu madre?.

-Creo que en su despacho.

Emma se disponía a entrar cuando Regina salió disparada por su ventana hacia el jardín. Henry se giró dando la espalda aterrado -¿Mamá está bien? Mami dime que está bien. Emma estaba patidifusa y se acercó corriendo a Regina que se incorporó con ayuda, tenia la cara ennegrecida.

-¿Estás bien Regina?

-Eso creo..- dijo levantándose con ayuda de Emma y sacudiéndose la ropa mientras miraba a su ventana. En ese momento, de entre el humo se pudo ver una figura oscura, que al ir avanzando hacia el marco de la ventana obtenía contorno de mujer –Esa.. es mi madre- Todos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa.

-Sí .. soy SU MADRE- dijo materializándose justo enfrente de su hija.

Ruby, Mary Margarett y David se acercaron a Regina por curiosidad. -¿Es tu madre?

-Sí.. –dijo sin mirarla –Y debía de estar muerta

-Pero no lo estoy cariño, y bien sabes que dejarme atrapada en un espejo no estaba bien.

-¡Habértelo pensado antes de matar al amor de mi vida!- dijo colérica pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

La señora y ella tenían un circulo de curioso alrededor, ambas andaban en círculo mirándose a los ojos, Regina tenia una bola de fuego en su mano.

-Querida, sabes que yo soy más poderosa que tú, no me subestimes tesoro. Sabes que te quiero, pero ese chico no te hacía bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuidaba, porque me quería, porque tenia fe en mí?, no como tú.. "mamá"..- hizo un gesto de "comillas" con los dedos.

-Estoy harta de tus cursiladas niña, debí abandonarte cuando eras un bebé.

Regina le lanzó una bola de fuego y la madre la paró, así que decidió lanzarse sobre ella para golpearla pero ésta se transportó detrás suya colocando un cuchillo brillante en su cuello.

-Con este cuchillo máfico puedo extraerte toda la sangre del cuerpo sin necesidad de tocarte, llevo tiempo con ganas de probarlo.

Regina miró a Emma que le hizo un gesto de que iba a ayudar a soltarse cuando

Henry, que estaba abrazado desde atrás por Mary Margaret se soltó y consiguió distraer a Cora lo justo para que Regina se soltara, y el niño se puso frente a Regina, protegiéndola –Co.. Cora, por favor, por favor deja a mi mamá, yo …- la miró –yo la quiero- Regina lo miró con las lágrimas saltadas. –Henry …

-¡Basta de niñerías!

-Cora por favor, Regina es nuestra amiga, no le hagas daño, si quieres … - Emma se acercó con las manos en alto hacia la mujer, que la miró confusa.

-¡Emma! ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo David.

-Emma, esto no va contigo, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-En algún momento, alguien me dijo que nadie nace siendo malo- miró a Henry –y ahora comprendo qué te hizo cambiar

-Mamá fue buena, y su mamá seguro que también, pero el dolor transforma a la gente-Henry abrazó a Regina por el lateral.

Cora se mostró enfadada pero se calmó a voz de pronto, se acercó a su hija, y con sonrisa maliciosa empujó con su poder a los demás, separándolos de ella, Regina se mostraba afectada –perdona mamá pero.. .

-Shh!- le tapó los labios con una mano, y le acarició el cabello.

-Ya tengo pensada mi venganza

-¿Qué vas a hacer mamá?

-Ya que te gusta tanto jugar a ser bruja voy a volverte a cuando no la conocías… -su mano comenzó a brillar de un tono verdoso –a cuando no conocías a Daniel… -

Una pequeña explosión hizo a todos los ciudadanos caer al suelo, y una humareda amarillenta dio paso a una Regina de pelo largo negro y vestido celeste claro con los hombros semidescubiertos, del estilo al que tenía antes del intento de boda con el padre de Blanca. Una tiara coronaba su cabeza. Cora había desaparecido.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la alcaldesa -¿Es Regina? ¡Es ella! Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado?

Regina se miraba el traje, se palpó el pelo, y miró horrorizada a su alrededor. -¿Quiénes sois?, ¿qué sitio es éste?.

Emma miró a Mary Margaret y David preocupada. Henry se dispuso a ir corriendo hacia Regina pero Emma lo paró agarrándolo por el hombro –Espera ahí

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque está desubicada, y si no me equivoco a convertido a la Regina que conocíamos en la Regina de hace mucho tiempo, no creo que reconozca a nadie, ni que se acuerde de ti o de mí, así que, si me haces el favor, déjame ir a hablar con ella.

Emma se acercó con cautela a Regina y alargó su mano –ésta titubeó y dio un paso atrás temeroso -¿quién eres?, ¿qué vas a hacerme?

-Tranquila, calma, no te voy a hacer nada Regina-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- miró inquieta a su alrededor y al edificio del que aun salía humo.

Un pequeño camión de bomberos llegó con la sirena puesta y Regina dio un brinco hacia atrás-¿Qué clase de magia negra es ésa?-Los tres bomberos desplegaron una manguera y de ella salió un chorro de agua.

-Quiero irme de aquí..- Regina se giró y se dispuso a huir huyendo entre la multitud

-¡Mamá!- dijo Henry tratando de seguirla, pero ésta desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

El incendio se sofocó, al final había sido en la planta de arriba, y no en todas las habitaciones. Henry entró con Emma y se encontró con parte de su habitación quemada, el despacho de su madre y su habitación estaban negros. Henry se entristeció al encontrarse una foto de él con Regina ennegrecida. Se la dio a Emma y ésta le miró tranquilizadoramente –La encontraremos.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: La venganza de Cora (2ª parte)

Tipo: Drama. Swanqueen.

Disclaimer: Situado tiempo antes de que la madre de Regina volviera a Storybrook, Regina la daba entonces por muerta.

Resumen: Cora vuelve a Storybrook con la intención de vengarse de su hija por haberla dejado encerrada en un espejo durante años, lo que Regina no imaginaba era el cambio que iba a dar su vida a raiz de ello.

Una hora después Emma convocó una reunión con los más allegados en el Granis, con intención de hacer una redada y encontrar a Regina.

-A ver, Mary Margaret, si tú aparecieras de pronto aquí, después de haber estado viviendo en el Bosque Oscuro, y te sintieses perdida, ¿dónde te refugiarías?.

-Siendo yo en el bosque

-Y siendo Regina.. – dijo Blanca pensativa -en los establos, le encantaban los caballos, ¡y los establos están al lado del bosque!

Todos se miraron y se dispusieron a salir del bar de la abuelita.

Establos 1 hora más tarde

-Nada, no hay nada.- dijo Emma frustrada.

-Los caballos están tranquilos, no ha podido pasar por aquí- puntualizó David.

-Pero mi madre no tiene poderes, no es la reina malvada, no aun.- Henry miró hacia fuera pensativo.

-Es que si no.. –Emma calló, frente suya, dentro de una de las cuadras estaba la tiara de Regina. -¡Mirad esto!. Entró y se la mostró a sus amigos –Ha estado aquí-

Emma salió con Henry de los establos en dirección al pequeño coche de Emma, el escarabajo amarillo. El chico estaba triste, cabizbajo, y la madre posó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo –La vamos a encontrar y lo sabes- le dijo cómplice a su hijo –tan solo hay que..- se calló al ver a su hijo alzar la vista y miraando dentro del coche sonreir alegremente. –Está ahí

Incrédula Emma, se acercó a su automóvil, y asomándose por una de las ventanillas de atrás se topó con una Regina que estaba encogida sobre una esquina del asiento trasero, con la espalda casi en la puerta, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su cabeza medio escondida, alzó su vista y reflejaba terror.

Cuando Emma se dispuso a abrir la puerta ella hizo el adem de levantarse para huir. -¡Eh, espera!.- Metió parte del cuerpo en el coche y gateando lentamente hacia ella consiguió posar una de sus manos sobre su brazo. –Regina, no temas, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Tranquila, vamos.- Se acercó un poco más allá, como si de una niña chica se tratase, le acarició el brazo y la melena –shhh..- alzó la barbilla de ella con su dedo índice y sus miradas se encontraron.

Para su sorpresa Regina le preguntó -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Emma, Emma Swan, soy la sheriff.

-¿Sherif? ¿eso es algo así como el guarda?.

Emma rió, -más o menos- y se sentó sobre su pierna que estaba guardada hacia dentro y se desabrochó la chaqueta.

La gente de alrededor y Henry miraban a una distancia prudencial, Emma les habia dado instrucciones de no acercarse si la veían pues la asustarían y podría volver a huir.

Regina temblaba aun -¿tienes frío?, toma- puso su chaqueta roja de cuero sobre la vulnerable mujer que tenia ante sus ojos.

-Gracias.. Emma- y por primera vez esbozó lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa. Emma pensó que iba por el buen camino.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Regina asintió, mirando a través de la ventanilla que estaba a su espalda. -¿Todos esos caballos son tuyos?- Emma sonrió –no, que va, son de la gente del pueblo.

-Yo tenia un caballo

Emma sonrió -¿Sí?, ¿por qué no me cuentas la historia mientras comemos algo en casa?

-¿Tienes un castillo?

Emma soltó una carcajada –bueno, si a un piso de 70 metros cuadrados le llamas castillo..

Regina se quedó patidifusa.

Todo se estaba normalizando, Emma conducía, Henry estaba de copiloto, y una curiosa Regina estaba detrás mirando la carretera cementada y las lineas disconinuas con curiosidad, Emma la observaba a través del espejo retrovisor. Entonces se dio cuenta de la inocencia que llevaba dentro, tenia cuerpo de mujer pero una mirada que reflejaba una vida por delante que en algún momento la madre tuvo que sesgar. Sintió pena por ella, Regina miró hacia delante, y se cruzaron sus miradas a través del espejo, Emma le mostró una sonrisa y ella la correspondió. –Ya estamos llegando.

Regina salió del coche ante la atenta mirada de medio pueblo -¿por qué me miran? Si son ellos los que visten raro. Herny y Emma se rieron a carcajadas mientras ésta buscaba las llaves de casa.

Subieron por las escaleras ayudando a Regina con el vestido para que no se lo pisara, le resultó divertido pero a la vez estaba asustada, las escaleras eran estrechas y de caracol, y el sonido del ascensor le recordaba a una criatura malvada, por eso se había negado a montarse. Tras pasar el último rellano y a tanto solo un par de escalones de llegar a la planta, Regina tropezó con su vestido y cayó de bruces sobre Emma, que siguió el trayecto y en el suelo tuvo que sujetarla de su cintura para no ser aplastada. –Oh, como lo siento.. Emma- Regina parecía ruborizada, Henry había bajado a la planta de abajo a reir como nunca tirado en el suelo, Regina tenia los ojos saltones y Emma comenzó a reir, tanto que se le aflojaron las piernas y Regina cayó a su lado. Ninguna se percató de que Mary Margaret habia abierto la puerta alarmada por los ruidos. Fue extraño para Emma, estaba tumbada casi al borde de una escalera junto a la alcaldesa, quien se lo iba a decir. –¿Estás bien?

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, me has salvado de un buen golpe, gracias.- y compartió una sonrisa amplia y sincera, sus ojos brillaban.

-Ehmm.. será mejor que nos levantemos- se puso con esfuerzo de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a Regina continuó –y vayamos dentro que se va a enfriar la comida- la ayudó a levantarse, sintió su mano suave y cálida, se sintió rara, era algo que nunca le había pasado, esta mujer que tenia ante sus ojos parecía necesitar cariño, quizás el que necesitó ella antaño cuando estuvo de casa de acogida en casa de acogida… aunque no podía negar que cuando la tuvo encima se le fue la pista hacia su escote, ya se había fijado antes en él, pero hoy lo había mirado con otros ojos.

Habían comido de forma discernida, Mary Margaret le habia dejado a Regina un toca de lana para que cubriera sus hombros, aun estaba un poco confusa, y de vez en cuando Emma la pillaba con la mirada puesta en ninguna parte, y luego le tocaba el brazo y volvía a la realidad.

Emma se levantó para dejar los platos e ir a por el postre y David la siguió.

-Emma, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que su casa salió ardiendo.

-¿Cómo no me había acordado de eso?. De todas formas tampoco pensaba dejarla sola en su situación.

-¿Sigue sin tener magia?

-Eso parece, por entonces aun no había conocido al señor Gold.

-A Rumplestiltskin te refieres ¿no?

Emma afirmó. Cogió dos platos con flan de huevo y David otros tres y los dejaron en la mesa.

-No sé como agradecer ..- dijo mirando de forma sincera a todos mientras se limpiaba una miguita de pan del labio superior.

Al sentarse Emma movió la mesa y se derramó una botella de vino, las manos de Henry con una servilleta doblada no llegaron a tiempo de evitar que se manchase el vestido de Regina.

-¡Oh, lo siento!, perdona, si es que más patosa no soy.

Regina se miró el traje y negó con la cabeza –No importa, de veras- y colocó su mano sobre la de Emma.

-Vamos a buscarte algo para que te pongas, ¿vale?.

Mary Margaret se levantó enseguida –Tengo un truco para las manchas de vino…- y se perdió por la cocina.

Emma indicó a Regina donde estaba su cuarto mientras buscaba en un armario algo de ropa.

-Toma, creo que te estará bueno.

Le entregó una camiseta ancha blanca de croché y unos pantalones negros de algodón.

-Yo me lo pongo para estar por casa

-Gracias Emma, aunque tengo una duda, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo, si lo primero que hice fue escaparme?

-Porque entiendo, o creo entender por lo que estás pasando- Regina la miraba fijamente.

-No negaré que aun estoy confusa, y me cuesta confiar en la gente, pero vosotros me habéis tratado como si fuese de la familia.- Si giró cara a la pared y trató de desabrocharse el vestido. Emma sabía que no iba a poder sola pero sabía que si lo hacía le iban a temblar las manos.

-Vo.. voy a llamar al jefe de bomberos, quiero saber que han dicho del estado del piso. Si necesitas ayuda con la ropa Mary Margaret te ayudará sin problema.

Regina se quedó casi con la frase en la boca viendo con tristeza como se marchaba la rubia.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Título: La venganza de Cora (3ª parte)

Tipo: Drama. Humor. Swanqueen.

Disclaimer: Situado tiempo antes de que la madre de Regina volviera a Storybrook, Regina la daba entonces por muerta.

Resumen: Cora vuelve a Storybrook con la intención de vengarse de su hija por haberla dejado encerrada en un espejo durante años, lo que Regina no imaginaba era el cambio que iba a dar su vida a raíz de ello.

-Perfecto, vale, gracias señor.

Emma se giró y se guardó el movil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó David.

-Está totalmente inhabitable, el fuego afectó a las estructuras del edificio.

-Pobre Regina, lo va a perder todo…- dijo M. Margaret saliendo del cuarto donde estaba Regina.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Emma preocupada.

-Mirándose en el espejo, dice que se ve extraña pero yo la veo genial- dijo Margaret al tiempo en que salía ella de la habitación

Emma se quedó obnubilada –Preciosa

-¿Cómo?- dijo Regina.

Todos miraron a Emma –que…,el chaleco, que es precioso digo- se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la encimera haciendo como que cogía unos platos, pero no pudo aguantarse a observarla de nuevo. Tenia las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisita en los labios, los veía más carnosos de lo normal. Mary Margaret le había dejado una goma del pelo y lo llevaba recogido en una cola, parecía alguien totalmente distinto.

Henry había estado viendo la tele concentrado en un programa de coches sin prestar atención a nadie, cuando al ponerse los anuncios, él, de repente, y sin pensarlo gritó –mira mami como el sofá que teníamos en casa!- y miró a Regina. Henry se percató de la cara de espanto del resto, y Emma le reprimió con la mirada. Regina lo miró extrañada y miré al resto que disimularon.

Ella agitó la cabeza, como haciendo evadir pensamientos inoportunos y se sentó en el sofá con Henry.

-Esa caja mágica ¿te dice cosas extrañas? ¿está hechizada o algo?

Henry la miró con una mezcla de pena e incomodez, y sonriendo forzadamente se encogió de hombros.

Los otros tres inquilinos los observaban desde atrás.

-¿Sabes?, yo no creía en la magia, hasta que vi a mi madre hacer volar un sombrero de copa, voló muy alto, casi la pierdo de vista.

Henry la miró embobado, una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos y se abalanzó hacia ella con la intención de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Al retirarse ella se encontró nerviosa por lo inesperado del beso, pero contenta. Giro su cabeza hacia Emma y los demás y les dedicó una sonrisa –Es un chico muy bueno, seguro que tendrá un futuro muy prometedor. Si fuera mi hijo estaría muy orgullosa de él.- y a continuación le sacude el cabello, como hacía antaño. Henry se levantó y se fue corriendo al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿he dicho algo?- preguntó totalmente preocupada Regina.

-No, no es eso- apoyó Emma sus manos en el respaldar del sofá.

-Cuando estés preparada te lo contaremos todo.

Y así pasó la tarde, Regina se negaba a salir a la calle, temía que la observara todo el mundo como hicieron antes, y aparte se negaba a tener que enfrentarse al monstruo del ascensor, así que Mary Margaret decidió enseñarle a Regina cómo hacer tallarines a la boloñesa, para que ambas lo hicieran para la cena.

5:30pm

Tenían previsto cenar en media hora, y Mary Margaret tenía todos los ingredientes sobre la encimera. David había salido a comprar algo para beber, y Henry estaba duchándose. Emma estaba sentada en el sofá ojeando unos documentos, desde qie Storybrooke se había quedado sin alcaldesa le mandaban a casa los 3 documentos de rigor que debía de firmar, Emma estaba dedicándose a sustituirla mientras.. ¿mientras qué?, pensó Emma. ¿Esto tendrá una solución? ¿volveremos a tener a la mandona, egocéntrica, sensual, y madraza de Regina?, no sabría que pasará, pero esta nueva Regina le estaba robando el aliento.

-¡Oh, vaya, perdona!- escuchó decir a sus espaldas, y solo vió a Mary Margaret tras la barra. En ese momento se levantó Regina, quien tenía la cara llena de harina y un delantal de ositos.

-Ha habido un accidente.. –dijo tímida mirando a Emma.

Ella se rió y se acercó a la barra, se asomó tras ella y vio un poco de harina por el suelo, Regina la estaba barriendo y ella aprovechó para sentarse en un taburete frente a ellas.

-Bueno, aparte de que la harina haya cobrado vida y se haya tratado de suicidar, ¿cómo va la cosa?-puso sus brazos entrecruzados sobre la mesa.

-Pues aunque parezca mentira nuestra amiga se ha aprendido de memoria cómo se hacen los tallarines, y se ha propuesto hacerlo ella sola.- Mary Margaret puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Regina asintió repetidas veces.

-Veréis, en.. en mi.. en mi tierra, se utilizaba unas ollas grandes sobre un fuego de leña de árbol de pino, y .. bueno, estas luces rojas no las había de donde vengo así que ..

Emma y Blanca se miraron enternecidamente.

-Yo, me voy a la ducha chicas, Emma, échale un ojo por si necesita algo- le guió blanca el ojo y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué significa "echarle un ojo"?, ¿usáis partes de animales muertos para ayudar a la gente a cocinar bien?- dijo totalmente convencida pero con un tinte de burla.

Emma se rió y se acercó a ella.

-No, directamente nos lo sacamos y lo ponemos sobre la persona que tenemos que vigilar

-¿Cómo?- los ojos de Regina se pusieron como platos cuando Emma se giró e hizo que se sacaba un ojo, -¡espera, para! ¡No hace falta!

Emma no se giraba y hacía ruidos raros con la boca. Regina la cogió de un brazo tratando zafarla de tan cruel artimaña, -Emma, no hace falta, en serio, no me eches el ojo, ¡yo me portaré bien!.

Emma no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras se giraba y notaba el gesto de alivio de la morena al ver que conservaba los dos ojos. –No lo hagas más-

Emma se tuvo que apoyar en la pared porque se le aflojaban las piernas de la risa, y entonces Regina comprendió que había sido una broma.

-¡Eh!- le dio un suave golpe en el hombro fingiendo enfado.

Y se miraron a los ojos, Regina con una mezcla de confusión, preocupación, enfado de mentira, y complicidad, Emma sonría ya y sin querer se le fueron los ojos a los labios de ella, quizás estuvo más tiempo de lo debido mirándolos que Regina le hizo gestos con la mano para que despertara.

En ese momento llegó David con un par de botellas de vino, y una de refresco, -todo listo- dijo dejando las botellas sobre la barra y sentándose en uno de los taburetes, -¿cómo va eso?- miraba la olla que desprendía un rico olor.

-Pues casi está, hubiese estado antes de no ser por que nuestra amiga que casi se saca un ojo por no sé que de esparcirlo para vigilarme, no me quedó claro. Emma volvió a reírse, esta vez mientras se recogía su rubia melena en una cola. Regina la observó y sintió que era una chica muy atlética, algo le hizo cosquillear en el estómago.

Una vez terminada la cena, los comensales se sentaron a disfrutarla alegremente.

-Espero que resulte de vuestro agrado.

-Mientras no nos envenenes …- dijo Emma divertida, pero Regina se quedó seria –¿envenenar?, tengo la sensación de haber vivido algo y no.. no termino de recordar..- todos se miraron serios.

La cena trascurrió normal hablando de temas escolares de Henry y de lo bonita que tenia Mary Margaret decorada la casa, Emma se moría por averiguar una cosa

-Entonces Regina, ¿tú sabes montar a caballo?

-Sí, yo tengo uno, tenía… Espero

-¿Y montabas mucho?

Ella sonrió melancólica.

-Sí, recuerdo darme grandes paseos con Encapuchado.

-¿Así se llamaba?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. –Cuando fui por primera vez a la cuadra con mi padre ambos llevábamos capucha porque estaba lloviendo, y recuerdo que tenía que sacar al caballo fuera para que calentara, y cogí mi capucha y la descosí de mi capa para ponérsela a él- miró hacia el plato rememorando –estaba ridículo, pero al menos así, no se mojó la cabecita- dijo de forma infantil a Henry, el cual estaba a su lado embobado.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente, cada vez le estaban cogiendo más cariño. Emma estaba con un codo apoyado en la mesa y con la otra mano comiendo poco a poco, embobada en sus aventuras. ¿Si fuera hacia ella y la abrazaba qué pasaría?.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Título: La venganza de Cora (4ª parte)

Tipo: Romance. Humor. Swanqueen.

Disclaimer: Situado tiempo antes de que la madre de Regina volviera a Storybrook, Regina la daba entonces por muerta.

Resumen: Cora vuelve a Storybrook con la intención de vengarse de su hija por haberla dejado encerrada en un espejo durante años, lo que Regina no imaginaba era el cambio que iba a dar su vida a raíz de ello.

-Una vez se coló una adivina en casa, tenía malos modales pero a mi me trató bien.

-Yo soy adivina.- dijo Emma seriamente. Todos la miraron.

-Adivino que.. – Emma se pone sus dedos en ambas sienes y hace que se concentra –adivino que Henry estará en la cama en 15 minutos o mañana llegará tarde al colegio.

Todos se rieron.

-¡Pero mamá..!-espetó Henry.

-Ah, .. a la cama corriendo.-señaló a la habitación.

-Bueno, vale.- desganado se levantó de la silla

-y lávate los dientes

El niño se fue al cuarto y Mary Margaret se levantó –yo también me voy a la cama que se ha hecho tarde- Emma se levantó también -¿tienes el famoso examen?-

-exacto- dejó los platos en el fregadero y levantó a David de la silla –a la cama conmigo- Regina los miró contenta –no pienses mal-, ella retiró el poco caramelo del flan que quedaba en el plato. David fue acompañado medio dormido a la cama y Emma se volvió a sentar -Bueno..yo mañana trabajo

-Ya..- Regina dejó de sonreír y se quedó pensativa.

Emma se levantó, -me voy a poner algo cómodo y vengo, ¿vale?. Regina afirmó en silencio.

No sabía que hacer, Emma estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes, se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta ancha y unos pantalones de pijama de cuadros. ¿Qué le digo?, ¿va a dormir en el salón, allí sola?. La rubia se sentía mal, se llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba lavándose los dientes, y cuando llegó al salón Regina no estaba. La buscó, todo lo silenciosa que pudo, por todas las estancias, y no vio señales de vida, la puerta parecía aparentemente cerrada con llave. ¿No habrá venido Cora a ..?. Se le vino ese pensamiento a la mente y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. En ese momento oyó un ruido en el pequeño balcón que daba a la calle principal.

-¿Regina?- dijo acercándose con cautela.

Cual fue sorpresa al verla sentada, apoyando su espalda en el muro, mirando la luna llena que la iluminaba.

Emma salió al balcón de barrotes negros y sueño marrón y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí car…Regina?- le acarició un brazo. Ella no giraba su rostros, -eh, ¿te encuentras bien?. La rubia alcanzó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla, sin esperar ver su ojos encharcados y su mirada deprimida. Regina no pudo contenerlo y lloró sobre ella, ésta la abrazó pasando su brazo por su cuello y Regina dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- le preguntó Emma preguntándose cuanto tardaría ella en llorar también.

-Os miro, y siento que os conocéis de toda la vida, que sois una familia, y yo aquí.. siento que sobro, que estoy ocupando un espacio, y que no debería de estarlo. Y para colmo no es mi época, ni mi mundo, y tengo miedo a encariñarme con vosotros, tengo miedo a mirarte a los ojos… - Emma le acarició el pelo.

-De cogerte de la mano y no querer soltarla….- la morena seguía llorando, pero esta vez de emoción, Emma la acompañaba, aunque trataba de secárselas disimuladamente.

-Tengo miedo Emma de decirte que te quiero

Emma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía ser ella, Regina, la alcaldesa, la que podía soltar una borderia y quedarse tan tranquila, la que mandaba, la que insultaba, .. la que miraba de una forma que parecía meterse en tu interior y rasgar todo lo que tengas, no podía ser la misma.. que acaba de declararse entre lágrimas a la luz de la luna.

-No sé que decir …- Emma le agarró con su mano libre la mano de ella y la entrelazó son la suya.

-¿Sabes qué?, la adivina que vino a mi casa aquella noche me dijo una cosa.

Emma se quedó extrañada, le dio un beso en la cabeza y la apretó más contra sí. Estaba haciendo frío pero estaba muy a gusto con ella, en el duro suelo de una terraza húmeda por el relente, pero ahí estaba ella, que desprendía calor y hogar.

Regina se incorporó un poco y posó su brazo sobre el estómago de ella.

-¿Qué te dijo la adivina?, me dejas intrigada.- le preguntó de forma tierna y en voz casi imperceptible mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Que el amor de mi vida tendría nombre de mujer y ojos esmeralda.

Emma se sorprendió ante tal confesión y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Había un breve espacio entre ellas, podían notar sus respiraciones, su sabor, estaban a punto de darlo todo cuando una voz de niño salió del salón.

-¡Mamá! ¡mamá!

Ambas se miraron a los ojos con pena y entraron en la casa -¿Qué pasa Henry?

-Lo he soñado, lo he soñado

-¿Qué has soñado cariño?

-Cómo devolverle a mamá sus recuerdos, su personalidad.- dijo el niño algo sudoroso.

-¿Cómo?

-Adivina-sonrió burlón.

-¿Un beso de …

-amor verdadero?- dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

-Henry, ¿por qué dices que tengo que recordar?, yo lo recuerdo todo.

-Quizás no todo- la miró Emma algo más seria.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Regina algo molesta. –Siento que no me lo estáis contando todo…- empezó a desconfiar.

-Henry, vete a la cama por favor- le espetó su madre.

-Jo mamá, pero yo..

-No hay peros que valgan, vete a dormir que mañana tienes colegio

Emma miró seria a Regina-¿Por qué te has puesto tan seria?

-Tengo que contarte una historia. Todo comenzó cuando….

Y así Emma detalló toda la historia de su vida y la de ella, como el mundo de fantasía se hizo realidad, el tema del hechizo, el de su madre, y cómo terminó ella siendo una Reina malvada de cuento de hadas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy.. la Reina Malvada?

-Sí, y tienes poderes.

-Poderes… ¡pues yo no los veo!- Finge intentar empujar un vaso con la mente.

-Es aun más largo que contar.. y además.. está Henry.

-¿Qué pasa con Henry?

-Es tu hijo también- Regina se mostró incrédula.

-¿Mi hijo?

-Lo adoptaste cuando era un recién nacido y lo criaste hasta que llegue yo y entonces lo criamos entre las dos

-¿Vivíamos juntas?

-Ehmm… no

-Ajam…

Una cosa llevó a la otra y se hizo de día.

Cuando salieron Mary Margaret y David de su habitación vieron a Emma dormida en una de las butacas y a Regina tirada sobre el sofá, ambas parecían profundamente dormidas.

Henry abrió la puerta somnoliento y eso despertó a Emma que se desperezó en silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?- preguntó su compañera de piso en voz baja.

Emma se incorporó y vio a Regina profundamente dormida recostada de lado y con la cola quitada.

-Se lo conté todo

-¿Todo?- dijo algo más alto Blanca, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Tenía muchas preguntas, y muchas le aclararon cosas como el por qué la miraban los convecinos, o por qué Henry hizo aquel comentario del sofá.

Henry se metió a la ducha y David le instó a que se diera prisa, tenia que llevarle al cole antes de hacer un mandado.

Esa conversación hizo que Regina se girara y ya boca arriba abriese los ojos. Emma y Blanca la miraron, -Buenos días- dijo amablemente Blanca.

-Buenos días..- parecía algo desorientada.

-¿Un café?

-Vale

Emma se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y posó ambas manos sobre las de ella. –Buenos días

-Buenos días sherif- A Emma le sorprendió escuchar esas palabras de nuevo así que se levantó y fue a por los cafés que había hecho su amiga.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ella- le confesó a la morena de pelo corto.

-¿Cómo?, ¿de Regina?

-De esta versión suya, aunque no te voy a negar que cuando la nuestra va de malota me ponga más.

-¡Emma!- le da un codazo a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Se lo has confesado?- Emma asintió. Blanca puso los ojos como platos, no podía creer todo aquello. –Y.. te habrá mandado lejos me imagino

Emma negó sonriendo y desvió su mirada hacia Regina que se estaba cogiendo de nuevo una cola.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar- miró su reloj –dios, ¡voy a llegar tarde!- Emma se fue corriendo a la ducha, se vistió en su cuarto despidiéndose de lejos de Henry y David, al salir al salón preguntó -¿Y Regina?- en la ducha contestó Blanca, quien estaba recogiendo una pila de folios y colocándolos en un archivador.

Emma se paró sobre sus pies y giró, Regina en la ducha.. podría fingir que necesitaba entrar para coger un bote de colonia.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, el vapor inundaba la estancia, entró con discreción palpando el lavabo, cuando abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que estaba debajo del lavabo la cortina de ducha se corrió y Regina dio un brinco-¡Emma! ¡Qué susto me has dado!.

-Yo.. yo.. decía observando su esbelta desnuda figura. Regina se percató y se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo algo ruborizada.

Emma estaba incómoda a la vez que excitada –Solo venía a recoger mi colonia.. y de camino desearte un buen día- dicho esto salió de la estancia rápidamente dejando a Regina con la palabra en la boca.

Ésta no se rindió y salió con la toalla hacia el salón a tiempo de ver la melena rubia cerrando la puerta tras de sí -¡Emma, espera!.

Emma bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, con una sensación, por un lado de diversión, y por otro de incomodidad.

Regina vio que no había nadie en casa y decidió seguirla sin ser consciente de que llevaba solo una toalla color celeste y unas zapatillas.

Emma se apresuró a sacar sus llaves para entrar en el coche, la gente paseaba casi adormecida por las calles, unos establecimientos estaban abriendo, otros tenían las luces encendidas ya, en la casa de la abuelita, que estaba a pocos metros, se oían voces de trabajadores que desayunaban con parsimonia.

Emma abrió la puerta del copiloto en el momento en que escuchó una voz a lo lejos, se giró y allí la vio, recién salida de la ducha, en mitad de la carretera, agitada, nerviosa, insegura.. Cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a ella a paso decidido, la gente observaba a Regina con curiosidad, la voz se fue corriendo y una pila de curiosos se amontonaba en la puerta de la casa de la abuelita -¡Es la alcaldesa¡ -¡y está desnuda!, fueron algunos de los comentarios se que oyeron.

En ese momento el coche de David apareció en la puerta de su casa -¡Perdona!, no sé como me olvidé el trabajo de ciencias, creo que lo dejé en la mesa del salón..

-¡No tard..- ambos se pararon al ver el tumulto de gente que a 30 metros observaban a una Regina ligera de ropa y temblorosa.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Henry.

Ruby asomó la cabeza entre la gente, incluyendo unos cuantos enanitos.

Emma era consciente de que la gente las observaba, no sabía que había llegado Henry, pero aun así su impulso la llevaba hasta ella, que, sonrojada y con el pelo húmedo recitó su nombre como poesía.

Se acortó la distancia entre ambas, Emma dio un paso más y agarró a Regina de la barbilla observándola a los ojos, unos ojos puros, llenos de energía, de pasión, de miedo.

Pasó su mano por la cabeza de ella enredando sus dedos en él y acercó sus labios a los entreabiertos de la morena, como si no hubiese un mañana la besó profunda y tiernamente, saboreando cada rincón de Regina, que, por impulso, pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de ésta para atraerla más así.

Una chispa saltó entre ambas, no fueron conscientes. –Me alegra haber conocido esta parte de ti- dijo la rubia concentrada abrazándola por la cintura hasta que notó que no tocaba una suave y húmeda toalla, sino un traje de lino. Regina quiso continuar con el beso pero Emma se separó de un brinco. Y ahí estaba ella, la Regina de siempre, la alcaldesa, con su traje negro y azul impoluto, su pelo corto y bien peinado, y los labios rojos de la excitación, hinchados y rojizos, sus miradas eran de confusión. Los verdosos de Emma estaban brillantes y a su vez serios, los color miel de ella estaban ruborizados y apetitosos. Ambas desconectaron y miraron a su entorno, que estaban vitoreando -¡viva las novias!

Henry apareció de entre la multitud y abrazó a Regina –me alegra que hayas vuelto mamá- Regina se tapó la cara con una mano debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Aun así le acarició el pelo como de costumbre. Emma se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se metió al coche, ante la mirada de Regina. Ésta dejó a Henry subiendo al piso, y se acercó al coche de Emma. Llamó al cristal, el coche no arrancaba y la rubia fingía no verla.

-Sheriff Swan

Regina hizo materializarse las llaves en su mano, y se las mostró sonriendo altivamente a través del cristal.

Ella se fingió mosqueada pero se rió. Se miraron a los ojos y Regina puso la palma de su mano sobre el cristal, Emma la imitó desde el otro lado, Regina se inclinó para que le viese bien la cara y moviendo los labios le dijo-Te quiero

Ella se rió y negando con la cabeza abrió la puerta del coche, le quitó las llaves, que tenia ella en con la mano en alto, y se dispuso a besarla, desviándose a pocos milímetros de sus labios para ir hacia su oído y decirle –esta noche tenemos una cita.

Regina se quedó perpleja. Emma le guión un ojo mientras se metía al coche y dijo –Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo señora alcaldesa- arrancó y marchó. Regina la vio alejarse sonriendo, quizás su madre vino para darle otra oportunidad.

FIN


End file.
